The Squidward Files: Menace of the West
The Squidward Files: Menace of the West is the fourth episode of The Squidward Files that premiered on December 23, 2012. The previous episode is The Squidward Files: Squid of a Kind and the next is The Squidward Files: Christmas Special. Plot An evil sheriff comes into town, forcing fish to give up their valuables. When Squidward is asked to hand over the diary, he is faced with a shootout. Characters *Squidward Tentacles Awards This episode hasn't won any awards yet. Transcript *''(A tall sheriff fish on a large seahorse came riding into Rock Bottom. He attacked the Rock Bottomites and headed for Bikini Bottom).'' *'Sheriff Fish': Come on Rocky, I've heard of this dastardly place named Bikini Bottom. We'll get loads of stuff there. Yeah! *''(Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, it's a busy day at the Krusty Krab. Everyone's coming in to celebrate Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Day).'' *'Squidward': SpongeBob, SpongeBob, two Krabby Patties on the double! Oh, and three Monster Patties to go! *'SpongeBob': Sorry Squidward but I'm still whipping up these MM and BB french fries. Can you wait a minute? *'Squidward': No, I am not waiting! I have 50 customers waiting, and any second now there going to try to beat me up! *'SpongeBob': Fine, but I'm tired of doing these stupid french fries. Someone else should do the drinks and sides. *''(Suddenly, the sheriff fish slams the door open and walks inside. He pulls out his revolver ready to kill).'' *'Orange Fish': Hey, you can't just cut in line like that! Move it weirdo! *'Sheriff Fish': Shut up punk, do you want me to blast your whole flipping face off for you? *'Orange Fish': I think I'll pass actually. *'Sheriff Fish': Listen up idiots, I demand you to give me your most precious possessions or you will be done with personally. *'Mr Krabs': And what do you mean by personally I may ask? *'Sheriff Fish': Please, call me Jake. Ah yes, your question. I will have a shootout if you wish to know. *'Mr. Krabs': (Backs away) *'Sheriff Fish': Now everyone go home, grab your best possessions, and come back and give them to me. *'Squidward': No. *'Sheriff Fish': What did you just say? *'Squidward': I said I'm not giving away my diary. *'Sheriff Fish': Diary huh? Well how about a shootout at high noon? *'Squidward': Your on. *'Sheriff Fish': (Leaves Krusty Krab) *'SpongeBob': Squidward, did you just sign up for a shootout against the roughest cowboy in the sea? *'Squidward': Yeah, now pass me a gun. *'Patrick': (Passes machine gun) *'Squidward': Where on earth did you get this? *'Soldier Fish': Hey! (Grabs machine gun) *''(Scene shows Jake loading his pistol at one minute to high noon, and then we see Squidward step in).'' *'Sheriff Fish': You ready, Squid? *'Squidward': Octopus! *'Sheriff Fish': (Fires pistol) *'Squidward': You missed. *'Squidward': (Fires gun) *'Sheriff Fish': You missed. (Lunges at Squidward) *'Barnacle Boy': Attack that fish! (Falls over) *'Squidward': This is my battle. (Takes shot) *'Sheriff Fish': Your too easy. (Kicks down Squidward) *'Squidward': I guess this is it... *'Soldier Fish': Machine-gun Style! (Shoots Jake) *'Squidward': Cheers man. *'Everyone': Machine-gun Style! *''of episode'' Category:The Squidward Files Category:The Squidward Files episodes Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Articles by Anonymous Users